


lips and everything attached to them

by Nayla



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I have all these feelings, M/M, and so does my heart bc FEELINGS, how do i deal with all these feelings, johnny storm is a dramaqueen in this, peter's lips bleed a lot, the answer is: I write bad fic in which they make out instead of studying bc I HAVE PRIORITIES, they are such losers made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...is my lip bleeding?" Peter touches the small cut on his bottom lip.</p><p>"Dude, what the fuck, I have a very stric policy of not staring at guys lips."</p><p>aka the fic in which johnny finally realizes that he has A HUGE CRUSH on spiderman and freaks out. Peter Parker is annoyed, but mostly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips and everything attached to them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamymartinsc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamymartinsc/gifts).



> THIS IS MY FIRST JOHNNY/PETER FIC GUYS I'M NERVOUS
> 
> also this is for Tamara because she's an awesome friend who spent last night 'AOISHAOSKAPOJSPOAKOP'ing with me because of those losers. I love you, dear, and I'm sorry if this sucks ;-;

Johnny Storm, the human torch, member of the fantastic four, awesome superhero and teenage heartthrob, might have a thing for Spiderman. Yeah, spiderman, as in New York's not-so-awesome superhero, the wall-crawling menace that gets more front covers at the Daily Bugle than he ever does.

The realization hit him hard when they teamed-up earlier today to fight super evil asshole of the week. Spiderman cracked some stupid dork-ish joke about the bad guy's choice of outfit, despite being the idiot who runs through New York in a red and blue spandex suit, and Johnny laughed. The joke wasn't even funny because, no matter what spiderman says, the nerd isn't really funny, but Johnny still lost his shit, he laughed his ass off.

"What the fuck, Johnny." Spiderman says now and touches his bleeding lip, his mask lifted up to his nose. "I mean, I know I'm funny as hell and I just don't retire from superheroing to become a stand up comedian because I actually like making fun of these villains with the stupid names and stupid clothes, but, anyway. That wasn't particularly good timing."

"I don't know what came over me." Johnny says because he really doesn't.

"Hey, is it still bleeding?" Spiderman gets up from where he was sitting and turns to look at him, touching his bruised bottom lip. Johnny freezes because what? He shouldn't be staring at a guy's lip, he wasn't staring before and he won't start now, spiderman can't ask that of him, it's unfair and it's wrong. 

"Dude. What the fuck?" Johnny pushes his fists onto his eyes because he isn't staring, he really isn't. 

" Hey, man, I'm asking you a favor. I can't tell because, I don't know if you noticed before, but my suit is as red as blood." Spiderman touches his lip again, but Johnny won't look.

"I can't tell either, I'm colorblind." He just lies because he won't look at it, he won't touch it and he won't kiss it or lick it or bite it or... he won't think about things like that, he won't.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're a bad friend."

" You're a bad friend." Because he really is. That's not something you ask a friend to do. 

Their relationship was always complicated. They hated each other first, and it kind of changed because, apparently, saving the world together is a great bonding exercise, who'd ever thought? Johnny hated that they've become sort of friends, he hated needing the web-head's help or the fact that, despite all his differences, he could always count on the other. Then they reached a level in which they didn't really mind the whole friend thing, it was there and it was easy and kind of nice to have someone your age who understood how fun superheroing was, while Reed was all business and responsibilities and made it seem like a boring job. But now it just got complicated again.

"You own me. It's your fault the guy hit me, your laugh was very distracting."

 _You are very distracting_ ,  Johnny thinks about retorting, but, fortunately, manages to keep his mouth shut for enough time to realize that this isn't really an insult.

He's so fucked.

"Whatever." He flames on and flies away from their usual place and he tries not to wonder why do they even have a usual place and why is it the statue of liberty and why do they always meet at night and when they are alone. He isn't very successful. 

xxx

"Johnny, hey, it's me." Sue knocks on his door for what would be the third time. "That's the longest you've locked yourself in. Come on, you can't survive on pop tarts."

"I'm out of pop tarts." He yells, from inside his room. "And that's fine because maybe hunger'll kill me first, The embarrassment's taking too long."

"If you let me in, I bet I can do it even faster than hunger, kid." Ben says. "Or will you make me break this door down?"

"We'll give you time if you need, Johnny, but we are worried." Reed says and great, they're all out there. "You know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

Johnny uses his last bit of dignity not to whine. He doesn't want to talk about it, he wants to let it hidden in a dark abandoned corner until it's forgotten and he can be himself again.

"Is it about a girl?" Sue asks. That's it, that's his way out. Everything he has to do is say yes, make some girl up and they'll leave him alone. They don't have to know.

"It's about a boy." Johnny says, instead, because they're family and lying to them always makes him feel like a horrible piece of shit. And maybe because if they say it's wrong, maybe if these smart people say something like that, he'll have no other choice but to believe it.

"Is it about spiderman?" Ben sighs and Johnny feels his heart stop for a moment. "Because you are both really obvious, you know?"

There's a part of Johnny's brain that is screaming HOW IS SPIDERMAN OBVIOUS HE IS NOT IS HE but he is too busy trying to not have a heart attack to do something about it.

"Johnny, it's okay." Reed clears his throat. "Studies says that questioning your sexuality is a natural thing teenagers do when..."

"We don't get to choose who we fall in love with, it just happens." Sue tries. "Please open the door and let us in, we can help."

"I don't think you can." Johnny replies. He feels something bubbling up his chest and he is surprised when it makes him laugh. "But thanks, anyway." He's never felt such relief in all his life. 

"If you're still not ready to talk to us, maybe you could talk to someone else?" Sue goes on. "Talking always makes you feel better." 

"Thanks, sis." An idea begins to form inside his head. "I will." 

xxx

"Hey, Johnny." Peter Parker greets him and closes the door to the Baxter's garage where they kept the spidercar. "My aunt said you called."

Johnny had his doubts about talking to the guy who works for the Daily Bugle because, for the first time in forever, he doesn't want to make the cover, but he convinces himself that he can trust Peter. The guy's spiderman's friend and if spiderman trusts him, maybe he could too.

"I have a problem, Parker. But it's not something your buddy spidey can help so let's keep him out of this, okay?"

"Sure." Peter's a tad confused, but decides to indulge him. "What makes you think I can help?"

"Because it's about him, dumbass. And you know him better than anyone, right?"

"You could say so." Peter nods.

"I need to talk to someone that actually knows him, so you'll understand why it's so fucked up." Johnny sighs. "He's such a jerk. He thinks he's the shit but he's as funny as Ben and Ben's not funny at all. He's such a stupid nerd with his web shooters he designed himself and blahblahblah big fucking deal, go back to the science lab and let a real man do a real man's job."

"I thought you two were friends." Peter feels annoyance grow inside of him. "You have no right to talk about him like that, not after everything you've been through, everything he's done for you or..."

"I hate him, okay?"

"Spiderman's a good guy and he's twice the man..."

"I hate him, except I don't because I really like him!"

Peter eyes him suspiciously.

"Spiderman likes you too, at least he tries, but it's hard when you're saying such bad things about him."

"No, you don't understand, when I say I like him, I, uh, well, I like like him." Johnny thought things couldn't get any worse, but then he feels his cheeks heating up and he's literally smoking.

"You... What?"

"I'm in love with him." He says and is very proud of hymself for not bursting into flames right there.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but Spiderman's jokes are way better than yours." Peter crosses his arms when he feels his hands start shaking. It's all a sick joke, it must be. Johnny found out somehow that he is spiderman and is playing this sick cruel joke on him because he is a sick cruel man.

"This is not a joke! Do you think it's easy for me to say something like that?" Johnny closes his fists. "Well, it's not! We just put our differences aside, we just became friends and now I'm gonna ruin it all with those stupid-ass feelings!"

"I can't tell if you're being cruel or just plain stupid." Peter figures it out the moment he finishes his sentence because the answer is pretty obvious. He knows Johnny; he's one of the good guys, he's caring and sweet and really dorky when you get to know him, but the thing about Johnny Storm is that he's not exactly bright. No, scratch that, he is dumb, he is so very dumb. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just shocked." 

"Join the club, man." Johnny sighs and drops to the floor, hiding his head in his hands. 

"So, uh, what are you going to do now?" Peter sits next to him, and he is very conscious that his shoulders are touching. 

"Do I have to do something? It's not like I can tell anyone that." 

"You could tell him." 

"Are you out of you mind, Parker? He's gonna freak the hell out and laugh at me and then hate me for it. I don't think I could even look at him anymore without doing something really stupid and obvious. Oh, god, last week I heard two cops talking shit about him and I stopped what I was doing to defend the web-head, I'm so obvious." 

"You did?" Peter waits for his nod, and then goes on. "You think too little of the guy you're supposedly in love with." 

"Supposedly?" Johnny groans. 

"You say you love him, but you don't know him at all if you think he'd laugh at a friend's feelings like that. Do you think he'd be so cruel? You're really important to him, okay? You can trust me on this, my sources are very reliable."

"So instead of making fun of me, he'll politely turn me down, now that's better." 

"Or he might, you know, like you back." 

"That's even worst." 

"What?" 

"Look, I've dated a ton of people before, okay? And it all ended badly. Remember Crystal? She had to move to the other side of the planet and then she went and married quicksilver, like, that's my definition of bad."

"So what, you're afraid of things going bad with spiderman so you'll end it before it even begins? Doesn't he get a say in this?" Peter knows he's getting worked up and that he should tone it down a bit if he wants to keep his secret identity secret, but he just can't help it. 

"He'll be better off without me anyway." 

"You are so dumb." Peter whines. He's very torn between punching the shit out of Johnny, killing himself so he won't have to listen to his bullshit anymore and pushing him to the nearest wall and kissing the stupidity out of him. Too bad he can't to any of this without blowing his cover. 

"You are dumb." Johnny retorts and Peter has to laugh because, yeah, he kind of is. Falling head over heels for this jerk wasn't one of his smartest decisions, neither was being beat up by mr.evil for being distracted over Johnny's laugh. But what he's about to do right now? This will earn a medal of stupidest thing to ever stupid and he's not as bothered by it as he should be. 

"Hey, Johnny, look at me" He snaps his fingers to get the other's attention. "I've listened to you cry over spiderman this whole time, it's time you help me with something, so tell me, is my lip bleeding?" He touches the small cut on his bottom lip, for good measure. 

"Dude, what the fuck, I have a very strict policy of not staring at guys lips."

"Johnny." 

"I said no, Parker." He turns away and starts walking away. He's angry at himself, he's angry at spiderman and at Peter Parker. He stops before walking out the door because maybe he's being a little unfair to Peter, but, when he looks back, there's no one in the garage. "Parker?" 

When he turns again, he bangs his head agains Peter's. 

"Parker, what the fuck?"

"So what's you veredict? Is my lip bleeding or what" Peter recovers from it pretty quickly and smiles at him. 

Johnny stares at his lips. He stares because he has no choice, because Peter's lips are on his face, the guys's upside down, hanging on the ceiling like he's a fucking magician, like he's a spider or even... Wait, oh, no. No. Nononononono. 

"It isn't bleeding." He manages to choke it out, his voice coming out a bit hystheric. 

"Good." Peter says and then he's kissing him. The angle is off and it's a little uncomfortable, but it somehow works for them. 

"I am very angry at you." Johnny says when they break apart for air and then kisses him again. This time, it's hard and pressing and Peter actually gets down the ceiling so he can kiss him properly. 

"I am angry at you too." Peter says, between kisses. "But I'm mostly very amused. When we are done kissing, I'm gonna laugh my ass off, you're so ridiculous." 

"Hey, you said spiderman wouldn't laugh" 

"Right, sorry, sorry." Peter says, but he smiles against Johnny lips and Johnny can't trust him on that. So he kisses him again and again and again for good measure. 

xxx

"Now my lip's really bleeding." Peter complains, watching the red on his index finger. " It's all swollen and it hurts, look what you've done."

"Serves you right, asshole." Johnny says and tries hard not to smile. "So, what do we do now? Do we go on a date or..."

"Do you wanna date me? Because not long ago you were very against that idea."

"I just... Look, you're the smart guy, right? So I thought I'd let you call on the shots about this, uh, about us."

Peter smiles at him. "A date would be..." he says at the same time someone on the street screams "HELP! THIEF!"

"Or we could just keep doing what we already do plus some kissing." Peter kneels and starts pulling his outfit out of his bag.

"Fine." Johnny grins at him. "Race you there, Spidey." He flames on and takes off, leaving Peter calling after him.


End file.
